Housing
house1.PNG|Concept Art house2.PNG|Concept Art house3.PNG|Concept Art house4.PNG|Concept Art CSE building system is unlike any other found in an RvR MMORPG. It features: *Cell-based construction system. Structures can be built from cells or groups of cells (Prefabs). *Mines are self-contained bubbles contained under the world map with cooperative mining and RvR action. *Players can record their favorite structures in blueprints, which can then be rented, traded and/or sold to other players. *Players build their own realms, including keeps, forts and castles and then defend them. Camelot Unchained is not a themepark MMORPG built by developers; it is a world that the players themselves build upon the rubble of the old world. We don’t build worlds, you do! And so much more is yet to come... Source: Kickstarter Overview ---- Interviews and Comments FreddyHouse Q&A BloodOmen said: ''' I understand alot more will be explained when the housing info/update is released but could you give us a very brief/rough idea about the level of customization we'll have? like in DAOC we could buy a plot -> house -> plop house down and fill it with trophies, that was more or less its only real purpose apart from a little extra vault space and being able to sell items through a personal consignment merchant can you give us even 1 set in stone example of CU's housing that will blow us away? (atleast those of us that like that sorta thing as a time sink) '''MJ Response: The housing update will be Friday or Saturday but since you asked, all I will say is that you will be pleasantly surprised (I hope). The only chance for an island or inn (if it sells out) would be a few that I would open for our European players if we get Paypal in. I cut out some from my initial spreadsheet because I didn't want Europeans (or people who had to use PP) to feel screwed over. After some of the things that happened with GOA/Mythic (we weren't perfect either), I wasn't going to do that to them again. I really feel like I have to make something up to them, truly. Source: KS Comments - April 09, 2013 Unfortunately, because the house is custom made for a realm, it has to be realm-locked. However, it is not server-locked. Source: KS Comments - April 09. 2013 All I can say now on the inn plots is that we will have a special section in town for the inns. People who purchase those inns will be able to choose from those lots on a first-come, first-served basis. Once you choose your slot, you will work with our team to trick out your inn with existing and a limited amount (for obvious reasons) of new textures. Does that help? Source: KS Comments - April 09, 2013 Yes. You can take your house with you. Potions will be cross-server of course. Source: KS Comments - April 07, 2013 As to the houses/buildings, yes, there will be a whole lot of use for them. If it was just aesthetics, it wouldn't be worth our time to put it in CU. Source: KS Comments - April 03, 2013 Category:Building Demo